Flirting Between the Lines
by Athena Ravendor
Summary: Annabeth is an elite agent for The Organization, and when word goes around that an enemy spy agency, The Renegades, has hired an assassin to kill the leaders of the agency Annabeth along with Thalia and Piper are chosen to stop the assassin in its tracks. But when Annabeth meets and falls in love with Percy, a member of The Renegades, things start to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been seven years since that day. Though she was only ten at the time, Annabeth remembers it like it was yesterday. Malcolm was 16 at the time and came from college to visit Annabeth during winter break. Malcolm was always too bright for his peers so his teachers allowed him to skip a few grades. Annabeth remembers her older brother being more tense than usual during the break but she just assumed then that it was because he had been away from the family so long.

It was the day before New Year's Eve when he started packing to leave. Annabeth remembers asking why he had to leave so early. I think the universe is telling me to go back to school he told her. If only she had listened to the universe, then her brother would still be alive. Nevertheless, Annabeth insisted that they do their traditional End of the Year adventure before leaving. They had gone out to get hot chocolate from their favorite diner, went ice skating at the local rink, and were just about to start hiking in a forest that Malcolm discovered when the man in black came. They were pretty far from the start of the trail when Annabeth saw him. A tall, lean, muscular man with black sunglasses dressed head to toe in black. The man had a scar on the left side of his face that started at the top of his glasses then continued down the side of his face and stopped near his mouth. The man looked so absurd to Annabeth that she thought it was her imagination. Until she saw the gun that is. She still remembers her screaming as soon as she saw the weapon. She remembers her brother turning around to see if she was alright. She remembers the look on Malcolm's face when the man in black shot him square in the back. Most of all, she remembers her brother's last words as she was sitting beside his body, sobbing uncontrollably and pleading for him to stay with her. Don't worry wise girl I'm going to be okay. Don't worry I'll see you again he said to her. Annabeth remembers dragging her brother's body to the nearby cliffs sobbing so much she almost passed out. She remembers calling her parents and telling them some bs story about how Malcolm fell off the cliff and died, knowing that if they ever found out the truth they would never be able to live with themselves.

Annabeth remembers all of this while she places a case of Malcolm's favorite beer that he was never able to hide well by his grave and puts a new bouquet of flowers into the vase that she left there ages ago.

"I'm finally older than you now Malcolm," she said with a tinge of sadness. Malcolm always bragged that she would never be older than him, how ironic. Actually, she has been older than him for a while now. Annabeth turned 17 around a month ago but wasn't able to see her brother's grave before then.

"Hope it's nice up where you are. Hope you've met all your idols too. Tell mom and dad I say hi for me even though I don't forgive them." she continued, saying the last bit bitterly. After her brother died, Annabeth's parents were never the same. They grew distant and drowned their sorrows with alcohol until they died in a car crash.

She probably shouldn't be so bitter about her parents' actions because she too tried to bury the pain Annabeth thought as she walked to her old home. After Malcolm died, Annabeth buried herself in school work, learning how to fight, and wondering about the man in black. She had done a pretty good job of getting everything back to normal or at least pretending that everything was normal. She hadn't told anyone but her parents about her brother's death so everyone assumes that her brother is still alive. The same thing happened to her parents when they died. Annabeth remembers the day her parents died but not well as she remembers her brother's death. It was the summer before she started her freshman year of high school. The police and CPS came to tell her what happened and dump her in foster care. That was the only time, aside from her brother's death that Annabeth felt her life fall apart. Until she met Chiron that is. Chiron was like the father she always wanted and soon he had adopted her and made her a member of The Organization, a spy organization with all women agents.

There Annabeth recreated and rebuilt herself completely. She built up walls and became the organization's best agent. She erased all evidence of her past and the Chase family disappeared from all permanent records. Now Chiron and Annabeth were the only ones that knew of her past.

~XxX~

Annabeth reached the steps of her childhood home which had been left to her in her parents' will, along with everything else her parents and her brother owned. She never had enough nerve to clean out their things or sell the place so it became her hideout. She stepped inside and went straight upstairs to the bedrooms. Everything was exactly the way she left it four years ago. Annabeth walked into Malcolm's room, inhaling the scent of his vile cologne. She would give anything to see him again. Annabeth nor her parents had gone in this room since the day her brother died, so everything was exactly how he left it. Annabeth walked to his bed, eyeing the half-packed suitcase. She took out one of his shirts, it was one of his shirts he got at his first internship at Greek Architects. She had found his favorite sweatshirt too, it was black with the symbol of Athena, an owl, on the back in white. She couldn't bear saying goodbye to this room again without taking any mementos so she folded them carefully in her backpack and headed out of the room. Annabeth took one big sniff while in the doorway trying to take as much of Malcolm with her as she could before leaving. Damn, she was going to miss this house, this room, this scent. An idea popped into Annabeth's head since she couldn't bring the house and the room with her, she could at least take Malcolm's scent or at least recreate it. She took out a big empty bottle and scanned the room, looking for something to help her with her task. She walked over to his dresser and found his awful cologne. Along with his body spray, a dropper filled with his sweat, whatever that was there for she had no clue, and finally Malcolm's gel deodorant that had turned into liquid. Annabeth took all of it, poured it into her bottle, shook it, then gave it a sniff. Definitely smelled like Malcolm, she thought as she sealed the bottle and tried to reassure that doing this wasn't creepy and it was just her way of coping.

Annabeth was just about to leave when something caught her eye. She turned around and saw old pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. She walked over to them and looked at them carefully. She knew that her parents weren't fans of printing out photos and displaying them and these were the only pictures that are in the house. Annabeth never thought much of it before but she realized that if these were the only printed photos then they must have been quite important. One photo was of her and Malcolm drinking hot chocolate and talking by the fire, another was her parent's newlywed picture, one was Malcolm's senior portrait, one was of the whole family watching the sunset together, and the last photo was a picture of Annabeth on the day of her 8th grade graduation, diploma in hand and her cap thrown in the air. Annabeth looked at each one and placed them in her bag, thinking that it was best if all the family photos were with her. Annabeth walked out of the house and started to wonder where she would put all of these things and what she would do with her bottle of Malcolm's scent. She decided that she would place the photos in her night table drawer, tell the girls at headquarters that she bought the sweatshirt and shirt from a thrift store, and that she would make the bottle of liquid into a mist with a diffuser that Piper gave to her for Christmas years ago. With her head clear and a plan to carry out once she got back, Annabeth relaxed and walked back to headquarters.  
_

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. In terms of updates, I'm going to try to post at least one chapter on Saturdays. Please give me your feedback and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a head's up: Thalia is in this fanfic but her appearance is based off of the way I think she looks not the way Rick Riordan made her look. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2

The Organization headquarters was a large, multi-story building with plenty of people and plenty of rooms located in San Fransico. Annabeth stepped inside and walked to the sleek black security desk. At the desk was one of Annabeth's best friends, Rachel Dare. Rachel was one of a kind, she had long, firey, frizzy, hair, piercing green eyes, and freckles dotting her pale skin.

"Hey Dare, how's your mural going?" Annabeth asked

"Hey, Chase. It's going… well, it's going alright I guess, I'm not all too happy with it so I'm gonna start over. What's not going is that all black ensemble there. Don't be going all emo on us Chase." Rachel teased as she pointed at Annabeth's outfit. It had never occurred to her that she was wearing all black until now. Annabeth was wearing a black beanie, Malcolm's black sweatshirt, some black leggings, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Huh, I didn't realize that. But you know what's also not going? You wearing my sweatshirt." Annabeth replied as she noticed that Rachel was wearing her super comfy grey owl hoodie.

"So is wearing my beanie but I don't judge. And I was cold and your door was open so it's technically your fault."

"Touche"

"Oh, um Chiron was looking for you. Said that he had to brief you on something."

"Ok thanks Dare see you soon" Annabeth called as she tossed the beanie at Rachel and went to Chiron's office.

Annabeth, passing tons of Rachel's fabulous art on the way, walked towards Chiron's office with anxiety settling in as she wondered why and what Chiron would be briefing her.

~XxX~

Annabeth walked into Chiron's office trying to calm herself down. The room was dark and set up for a briefing. Chairs were set up in rows, all the other furniture was crammed into one corner, and a projector had been turned on and mounted onto a wall. Chiron himself sat in his wheelchair by the projector reading a book. Annabeth cleared her throat and a startled Chiron looked up from his book.

"Oh! Annabeth I didn't see you there, it's nice to see you!" he said.

"Nice to see you too Chiron. Rachel told me that you had to brief me on something," she said

Chiron scratched his salt and pepper beard confused, but soon his eyes lit up as if he remembered something. "Well, yes and no," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yes you are getting briefed, but I'm not the one doing it."

"Then what is all this?" Annabeth asked, pointing at the chairs and projector.

"Oh that, some new recruits came today and I had to show them the orientation video."

"See any potential?"

"Yes, this group has boatloads of potential, the group was five young girls and a young boy." Chiron smiled. "Now come on they don't like to be kept waiting," Chiron said as he ushered Annabeth towards him. Annabeth smiled as she walked towards Chiron. The Organization was created during the height of the women's movement and as a result, males weren't included. As time went on only a couple of men were begrudgingly accepted, but now it seems that the agency is moving towards completely integrating the genders. Annabeth set down her bag and suddenly remembered something else her mentor had said.

"Wait, who's they?" Annabeth asked as she ran towards Chiron, who was now wheeling himself away from her.

"Why The Council of course, now come on Ms. Chase we are already late as it is," Chiron replied. Annabeth stopped short and crashed into Chiron's wheelchair. The Council were the leaders of the Organization and were a secretive bunch.

"Hold up, The Council as in the actual leaders of this place is briefing me? And another thing, how do you know The Council?" she asked utterly astounded.

"Ms. Chase, of course, I know the Council, who do you think told them about you?"

"The Council knows who I am!?"

"Of course you are their best agent after all, right this way Annabeth," he said. Chiron placed his hand on the wall and a scanner appeared.

Welcome advisor of The Council, a robotic female voice said. Annabeth looked at him in shock. It seems like Annabeth doesn't know Chiron as well as she thought she did. A door appeared out of the wall and led Chiron and Annabeth into a secret room.

"It's about time you came, Artemis was about to send a search party to look for you." a voice behind them said. Annabeth spun around to see a handsome man who looked like he was in his early twenties. This man had blonde hair styled in a bun, a blindingly white smile, tan skin, and lots of muscles. Annabeth immediately knew who he was, Apollo twin brother of Artemis.

"Y-y-your Apollo." Annabeth stammered

"Indeed I am. You must be Annabeth, I've heard many good things about you," he said

"Well then let's start the meeting shall we?" Chiron asked as he made his way to the table. The rest of the members made their way to the table and patiently waited for Annabeth to do the same. Meanwhile, Annabeth looked at the members in awe. Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hera were her idols while training here and still are today. Annabeth snapped out of her daze and took a seat at the table.

Athena stood and turned on a projector. "We have received intel that our enemy, The Renegades has hired an assassin to kill the members of The Council. Their goal is to take over The Organization and use our technology and intelligence to destroy the world as we know it. We, of course, cannot let this happen." she said, her grey eyes piercing into Annabeth's soul.

Artemis continued, "We have reason to believe that The Renegade headquarters is in Manhattan and that most agents go to the nearby Goode High School. Your mission: infiltrate the school, take down the assassin, and find out more about our enemy."

Aphrodite cut in, "You will not do this mission alone, of course, we have assigned Ms. Rachel Dare and Thalia Grace to accompany you."

Great, two of my best friends to do this mission with. The three of them would make a great team anyway Thalia is cut-throat and isn't afraid to make the difficult choices when the time comes and Rachel brings everything into a different perspective with her creativity and art. Oh shit, her art I forgot about that … Annabeth must have spaced out because Athena broke into her train of thought. "Is something bothering you Annabeth?" she asked.

"Well Mrs. Athena-"

"Athena is fine Ms. Chase"

"Well then, Athena I'm not bothered by anything more concerned about my partners. Not that anything is wrong with them, Thalia and Rachel are great and really good agents. It' just…" Annabeth faltered

"It's just what?" Athena asked

"Well, it's just that Rachel likes to finish what she starts, whatever it may be and I know from experience that it may not be the best idea to assign Rachel to this mission since she's in the middle of working on a mural."

"I see, well is there someone else you have in mind to replace Rachel?" Athena asked.

"Piper Mclean ma'am. She has a skill set like Rachel's and will be useful for this mission," she replied.

"Very well then, you should brief her and Ms. Grace after the meeting. Apollo do you care to continue the meeting?" Hera asked

Apollo started the meeting again, "From now on you will be known as Annabeth Wilson from Southern California. You and your family moved here for work-related reasons but have to go on a business trip. You are a straight-A student who speaks almost fluent Spanish and likes to run. You also have a basic fighting background. Ms. Grace's new alias is Night Freeman and Ms. Mclean's is Sarah Brown. It is up to them to create a background. If anyone asks the three of you are cousins."

Hera cut in, "You are dismissed Ms. Chase please brief your teammates on this mission, your flight to New York leaves tomorrow."

"I won't let you down council members." Annabeth said as she left the room. Annabeth quickly picked up her backpack and rushed to find Thalia and Piper.

**Sorry that this chapter is quite late. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth walked up to her dorm and put down her bag only to find Piper snooping through her things. Annabeth crept up behind her and screamed in her face.

"HOLY SHIT ANNABETH WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Piper screamed

"Why are you going through my things?" Annabeth countered

"Thalia dared me to find some dirt about you."

"Huh, anyway I come bearing gifts so not all is lost."

"Oh really, if I remember correctly you and I have very different meanings of what a gift is so it better be good," Piper said

"Well, we're going on a mission together with Thalia!"

"Really, where are we going? What's the mission?"

"I'll tell you after I find Thalia, there is no point in saying it twice. Do you know where she is?" Annabeth asked

"She's in the training center," Piper replied. Her and Annabeth went down to the training center and sure enough, Thalia was sparring with one of the training dummies. Annabeth crept behind Thalia and tried to scare her just like she did Piper, but in true Thalia fashion, she reacted way differently. As soon as Thalia felt Annabeth's hands on her back she turned around and swung at her. Annabeth ducked then kicked her square in the chest when she popped back up. Thalia staggered backward, but soon enough she was charging at Annabeth again. Annabeth charged too but at the last second, she slid between Thalia's legs, kicked her in the back of her knees, and put her hands behind her back as she crumpled to the ground.

"Pinned ya again!" Annabeth sang as she got a bunch of Thalia's black, curly afro in her face.

"Ugh, I accept defeat _again_," Thalia grumbled. Annabeth let go of her and waited for Thalia to roll over so she can help her up.

"You let your anger and pride get in the way again Thals," Annabeth commented

"Ugh don't rub it in Beth." Thalia as she walked away.

"Rub in what?" Annabeth asked innocently

"That you are in the lead now" Thalia mumbled

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're in the lead now."

"What?"

"You're in the lead now. Are you happy?"

"Yep, that's music to my ears."

"I'll beat you next time."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Anyway, The Council assigned us on a mission with Piper."

"Great. Wait, WHAT! THE COUNCIL!" Thalia screamed. She turned to Piper "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS TOO?!"

"No, I'm freaking out about this too," she said

"Yeah, they briefed me about it a few minutes ago," Annabeth replied

"YOU MET THE COUNCIL" Piper and Thalia cried

"Yeah, are you done yet?"

"Yeah what's the mission?" Piper said

"I can't tell you here, let's go to my dorm," Annabeth replied.

As they walked to her dorm, Annabeth told Thalia and Piper about their mission and her meeting with the Council.

"So we have to stop an assassin from killing The Council. We don't know who he or she looks like, their age, nothing except that they _may_ be going to a school halfway across the country in Manhattan. Do I have everything right?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"Look I know we aren't going on a lot but think about what would happen if we succeed! We would be the talk of the agency, be able to meet with The Council daily, and we would be respected by everyone. No more trying to prove that you're better than everyone else because you will be better than everyone. Isn't that what you always wanted Grace?" Annabeth challenged.

Thalia and Piper stood there, deep in thought. "When do we leave?" Thalia asked

"Tomorrow, probably sooner."

"Well then let's get packing! Road trip!" Piper squealed

"Actually we're taking a plane—" Annabeth started

"Fight me"

"I'd rather not thanks."

"We don't have all day come on," Thalia said as she dragged them along.

~XxX~

"So what school are we going to anyway?" Thalia asked as she started to throw her things in a suitcase.

"I think it's called Goode," Piper said, sitting on the edge of Thalia's bed, already packed.

Thalia paled and turned around abruptly so Piper and Annabeth wouldn't see her.

"Interesting, um Piper can I borrow those color contacts?" Thalia asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Sure there in my room on my dresser," Piper said, not noticing Thalia change in subject.

Annabeth on the other hand, totally saw Thalia's reaction when Piper mentioned Goode. Annabeth got off the bed and followed Thalia, hoping to find out more.

"Thals what's going on?" Annabeth asked as she chased after Thalia.

"Nothing's wrong," Thalia muttered

"Cut the crap Thalia, I've known you forever I know when you're lying."

"Ok, maybe there is something wrong. Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know from experience that it isn't good bottling your feelings. You can tell me anything Thals, there's no need to worry."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"I swear I won't."

"I know someone from Goode, his name is Jason and he's my younger brother. Our mother was rarely in her right mind so I had to take care of him. He wasn't old enough to go to school yet, and sometimes I had to leave him alone with our mom to get food and go to school. The day my mom died was one of those days."

"What happened to your mom?"

"She was drunk, way too drunk to drive and got into a car accident. When the police found her it was too late to save her. The police went to my house and saw my baby brother crying, with no one there taking care of him. Social Services was called and they took him away. Since I wasn't there and there was no trace of me they didn't think anyone else was lived there. When I got back I was so scared, I turned the place upside down and checked the security cameras. I-I—"

"It's okay Thals you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

"No, I— I do, let's go to your room," Thalia said as she walked into Annabeth's room.

She continued, "I saw them take him, he was calling out my name, screaming and crying for me to come back. I wasn't able to save him and I thought I would never see him again. Beth, I thought he was gone forever." Thalia sobbed

Annabeth held her best friend and soothes her down. She could understand where she was coming from if she was able to see Malcolm again but wasn't able to tell him who she was then she would be devastated.

After some time Annabeth and Thalia were back in Piper's room. The rest of the day was a blur and soon Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia were on a private plane to New York City.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for posting this so late. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth thought that they were just going to fly commercial like most spies in the agency do, but apparently not. The plane was sleek and modern, just like every other plane but the inside was a whole different matter. There were three rows of chairs with two big, sleek, white, cushy, recliner chairs in each row. Next to that was a three-seater couch with the same style, a fully stocked bar, and small wooden tables. Her jaw dropped when she stepped inside and turned to her friends to see the same expression on their faces.

"Holy shit, there's a bar!" Thalia exclaimed as she put down her things to raid the bar. To her delight, she found a king-size Snicker bar and immediately sprawled herself on the couch and reveled in her newfound treasure. Piper did the same and found a spot in the corner and started to doze off. Annabeth was about to do the same when she got a feeling that there was something that she needed to find. She turned the place upside down when she found what she was searching for, a small box with an even smaller circular disc inside it. Annabeth took the disc out and set it on the table.

"What the hell is this?" Thalia asked as she peered over Annabeth's shoulder

"I don't know" Annabeth replied

"Pipes, get over here, come check this out," Thalia said

Piper grumbled and walked over to see what was going on and Annabeth started to fiddle with the disc. When she pressed the center, a hologram of Chiron appeared. She yelped and scrambled backward.

"Sorry to startle you girls but I wanted to brief you on your mission some more," Chiron said cheerily

"Jesus, even when we're in a plane flying across the country you still find a way to bug us, don't you?" Thalia groaned

"Well, that's my job Thalia so be prepared to see a lot more of me in the future," he said as Thalia groaned.

"What did you want to brief us on about the mission Chiron?" Annabeth asked

"Well, when at Goode you will portray seniors who entered in an exchange program from California."

Thalia groaned, "Not again, please Chiron don't send me back to that hellhole. I graduated high school and college just like you asked! What did I do to deserve this?"

Annabeth was confused for a moment then realized that Thalia was actually a couple of years older than her. She was 21 now, at least she thinks she is, she acted so much like Annabeth's age that she forgot that she was older than her. She and Piper snickered as Thalia mumbled and cursed under her breath.

"Anyway, you will be staying at an apartment that a mutual friend lets you stay in while he is traveling on business. The apartment is pretty far from the school, but based on what we've been told, it's quite close to the base. I can't remember where it is but when you get there, go to Madison Ave. There will be a stand selling fruits, ask the person there where the closest subway station is and that you have a meeting with Frank. The person there will know what to do."

That sounded like a bunch of bullshit to Annabeth, but she trusts Chiron knows what he's saying. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope. Enjoy your flight!" Chiron exclaimed and the hologram disappeared.

"That sounds like a bunch of bullshit," Thalia said

"I know but Chiron knows what he's doing so we should trust him," Annabeth said

~XxX~

The plane touched down at a small private landing strip just outside of Manhattan. Annabeth couldn't believe that they were there already.

"Come on, let's go find this cart thing," Piper said.

Thalia groaned, "Why can't we stay here. I don't wanna leeeeeaaaave."

"We can't stay here you dummy," Annabeth said

"I'm not moving from this spot"

"You're kidding me, right? How old are you, 5?" Annabeth asked. She groaned and tried to pull Thalia up.

"Good god Thals you're so heavy!" Annabeth groaned

"I'm not that heavy you're just weak."

"Ugh, COME ON ALREADY" she groaned

"I AM AN IMMOVABLE BOULDER! YOU CANNOT MOVE MEEEEEE!"

"Pipes, I need some help."

"Nah, it's just getting good," Piper said

Annabeth gave Piper a death glare, "Fine fine I'll help" Piper sighed

With Piper's help, Annabeth was able to haul Thalia up and dragged her out of the plane and begin the long trek to find this stand.

**Sorry for the long wait and for the chapter being pretty short! I'll post a new chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Turns out the journey to find this fruit stand was harder than Annabeth thought and is taking a lot longer than it should.

"Are we there yet?!" Thalia groaned for the umpteenth time

"I don't know Thals I told you already," Annabeth said exasperated. She was just as tired as Thalia was and was just about ready to give up and call it a day.

"Hey guys, I think I see it- yes that's it, come on let's go!" Piper screamed

Annabeth and Thalia followed Piper in a mad dash to the stand, shoving others out of the way as most people do and finally reached the stand.

Annabeth walked up to the stand, regaining her composure. "Hi, do you know where the nearest subway is? I have a meeting with Frank and I can't be late."

The person manning the stand look confused at first but then his face lit up as though he remembered something important. "Of course I can show you! Here are some directions I hope you're not late to your meeting," he said as he handed Annabeth some paper.

"Thanks so much!" the trio called as they walked away to a nearby bench

"Okay, let's see what this thing says," Thaila said

Annabeth carefully opened up the note and stared at it curiously.

"Well, what does it say? Come on Beth tell us!" Piper said

"It says 'Annabeth should know this one, good luck on your journey' then there's an address," Annabeth said

"Well does it ring any bells, memories, anything?" Thalia asked

"No, not at all. Whatever, I guess it doesn't really matter let's find this place."

~XxX~

It turned out that this place was on the other goddamn side of Manhattan, which was just wonderful.

"Fucking Chiron and his fucking cryptic assignments. Why did this place have to be so far?!" Thalia grumbled

"Look on the bright side, we get an amazing workout and get to enjoy the beautiful scenery!" Piper gasped out of breath

"Workout my ass. That is by far the most terrible excuse I've heard you say."

Meanwhile, Annabeth was too busy thinking about the note to listen to her friends bicker. She knew that address from somewhere and it triggered something when she saw it, but she couldn't wrap her head around why or where she could've seen it. She couldn't figure out what was driving her more insane; the fact that she couldn't remember this address or that Chiron somehow knew and thought it was important.

"Why didn't we just take the subway?!" Thalia groaned

"Because Piper's overdramatic and is too scared to go on the subway," Annabeth said

"I'm not scared to go on the subway… I'm just cautious and didn't think to take the subway was best."

"Cautious my ass you pussy! If we had taken the subway we would've been there by now!" Thalia screeched

"I'M NOT A PUSSY!"

"You kind of are Pipes, the subway isn't something to be scared about," Annabeth said

"Well, all those movies that are in New York say otherwise so excuse me for being more than terrified for my life!" Piper retorted

Annabeth could barely suppress her laughter when she heard that. Apparently, Thalia couldn't either because she burst out laughing. Soon Annabeth joined in and the two of them were rolling with laughter.

"Hey! This isn't funny, this is a serious concern!"

"I'm sorry but since when do you rely on movies to tell you about something Pipes! I mean really?" Annabeth said between gasps

"Your insane Piper." Thaila gasped

"This isn't funny guys!"

"Yes, it is," Annabeth said

"Fine, I guess it's a little funny."

"Are you serious this is comedic gold Piper you should be a comedian!" Thaila said

"Whatever, the point is I don't like the subway. It doesn't matter now anyway we're here."

"Finally, it's about time right Beth?… Annabeth?... Helllooooo Earth to Annabeth?" Thaila called.

But Annabeth was too far away to hear her. She looked up at the building mesmerized. Chiron was right, she does remember this place. As soon as she saw it everything clicked and she was flooded with memories, memories that she had buried deep inside her a long time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7 years ago

"Malcolm, what are we doing here? I thought we were going ice skating!?" Annabeth whined.

Don't worry Annabeth will go ice-skating soon, I just have to get something from a friend first. Come on let's get out." Malcolm said.

The two of them walked into an apartment building and entered the lobby. The lobby wasn't much and certainly wasn't what Annabeth expected but then again she did have pretty high standards. The floor was covered in a carpet that looked like it was way overdue for a cleaning and had a few worn-out leather couches by the front door and by the wooden front desk next to the elevator.

"I'll only be a minute Annie I promise. Why don't you sit over there while you wait?" Malcolm said as he walked over to the front desk.

"Wait! I wanna go with you! Can I pleeease go with you?"

"What I'm doing is really boring Annie, you'll have more fun down here than with me so just stay down here okay?"

"Fine" she grumbled and sat down on one of the couches with a huff.

Annabeth sat there for what felt like an eternity when a small boy around her age with wild black hair, sea-green eyes, and a slight tan came running through the lobby.

"I WIN! YEAH!" the small boy screamed, jumping for joy.

"Okay, okay you win buddy" an older woman, probably his mom panted. "I'm going to put these things away and make my champ some cookies. How does that sound?"

"AWESOME! Will they be blue?"

"Of course sweetie. Why don't you play out here for a bit while I make those cookies?"

"Ok mom!" the boy yelled as he walked away from her.

Annabeth watched in awe, her mom never did that with her she was always busy. And blue cookies? Why on earth would you make cookies blue? As she stared at this weird boy, he happened to notice her and walked over to her.

"Hi! My name's Percy Jackson, what's your name?" he asked

Not at all in the mood for this boy's questions, she replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well yeah, that's why I asked. So, what's your name?" he asked again

Annabeth didn't want to talk to this boy, she wanted to see Malcolm and find out what was taking him so long. She then gasped and got an idea of how to see Malcolm and get rid of this boy. She turned the boy, "So you wanna know my name do you?"

"Yeah, will you tell me?" he asked

"I will but only if you play my game. What do you say?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Percy the world needs your help. Do you see that man over there?"Annabeth said pointing to the doorman "Well that man is an evil spy that has just stolen the most expensive jewel in the world and has kidnapped one of our agents. You must steal the jewel and find out where the missing agent is while I distract the evil spy." she said

"Ok, which one is the jewel and who is this agent?"

"The jewel is the shiniest one out of all the items in his lair and the agent is named Malcolm, he has short, curly, blonde hair has eyes like mine, and is really tall."

"Ok, on three ready?"

"Ready, 1…...2…."

"3!" they said in unison

Annabeth leaped off the couch and raced towards the front desk while Percy crawled stealthily towards the back. The "evil spy" was in her sight and her genius plan was about to be complete.

"Excuse me, sir, can you help me with my things?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

The doorman turned abruptly and cheerily replied, "Of course little missy! Where are they?"

Annabeth led the doorman to her seat and feigned a look of shock, "Oh no! My bags are gone!" she wailed

"I'm sure we'll find them madam don't worry."

"DON'T WORRY! THIS IS EXACTLY THE TIME TO BE WORRYING! I NEVER HAVE MY BAGS EVER AGAIN!" Annabeth cried

"No, no, no sweetie don't worry I'll help you look for your bags." the doorman said as he got on his knees to look for the "missing bags". As he frantically looked for the bags, Annabeth turned to Percy who had finally reached the desk and was looking for where Malcolm could be. Annabeth started to fake cry hysterically as she looked for her prized possessions when Percy tapped her on the shoulder.

"I found Agent Malcolm he's about to enter apartment 4A." he whispered

"Great! Did you find the jewel?" she asked in a hushed voice

"No, not yet I'll keep looking"

"Okay but hurry up, I don't know how long I can keep this up," she called

Annabeth waited until the boy was on top of the front desk again, it was now finally time to complete her real plan. She tapped the doorman's shoulder, "Excuse me, sir, I found my bags they're in the elevator. Also, that boy seems to be trying to steal some things off of your desk. Bye, have a good day!"

She dashed off towards the elevator and waited for it to open. The doorman seemed to be confused and relieved then very angry when he saw Percy rummaging through her things. "Hey you there get off my desk!" he shouted as he lunged for Percy.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like! She made me do it!" Percy screamed, pointing at Annabeth.

Unfortunately for the boy, Annabeth was already in the elevator and out of the doorman's sight.

"Wait! You promised that you would tell me your name!" the boy screamed

"Well, you didn't finish my quest so I'm gonna go with a hard no. Tootles!" Annabeth said, waving as the doors to the elevator shut. Now it was time to find Malcolm.

~XxX~

Annabeth rushed to apartment 4A and got there just as the door was closing. She quickly slid to the floor and caught the door, quietly entering the room and shutting the door behind her. She was right behind Malcolm and could see two other guys around her brother's age in the room.

"Hey guys, you got the intel I need right?" Malcolm asked

"Yeah, its right where you put it dude." the first guy said

"Yeah, why did you leave it here? Why not take it with you?" the second one said

"I'm staying at my parent's house and couldn't risk them or my sister finding it." her brother said

"Whatever dude just hurry up and get your things, the game's about to start." guy one said

"Wait, you aren't supposed to leave for another two days right? If you don't want your family finding it why are you taking it?" guy two said

"I'm leaving early, I think the guys at HQ are starting to suspect that I'm not who I say I am," he said

"Dude who cares? Let them suspect" guy one said

"Dude you obviously don't understand. If they find out who I really am and what I'm one of their enemies I'm a goner for sure. I have to leave" he said

A goner, what does that mean? Does it mean that Malcolm will have to move farther away and won't be able to see Annabeth as often? Or does it mean that he… that he might...Nevermind, that won't happen, it can't happen. Not to Malcolm anyway. Still, the very thought of what could happen sent a shiver down Annabeth's spine.

"Well, I'll just get what I came for and I'll be out of your hair," he said

Oh no! He's about to move, where will Annabeth hide now? As she looked for a place to hide, Annabeth tripped on a shoe and crashed on the floor with a loud thud. Her cover was totally blown.

Malcolm turned around, "Annabeth?! What are you doing here?"

"Well… I got bored so I went up to find you," she replied shyly

"And how exactly did you do that? I didn't tell you what apartment I was in."

"Well… I met a guy in the lobby and convinced him that the doorman was an evil spy and had kidnapped you and stole a valuable jewel and that he needed to find the jewel and where you were. As he did that I distracted the doorman by asking him to help me with my bags and started to cry when I couldn't find them. Once the guy told me where you were I ratted him out then went up to find you."

Malcolm and his friends stared at Annabeth in awe, "But you didn't have any bags, Annie."

"That's the point dummy! It wouldn't have been a good distraction if I actually had bags duh!" Annabeth cried

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." the first guy said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing Annie, he's just messing around." Malcolm said, "Lemme go get my things."

"Okay, Mal! So who are you two, are you Malcolm's friends or something?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that," the second guy said

Present

"BETH! BETH WAKE THE FUCK UP ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed

"What the hell Thals? No need to yell I'm right here." Annabeth said

"Well, you weren't for like five minutes. What the hell happened Beth?" Piper said

"Oh, sorry guys. Remember when Chiron wrote that I should know this address? Well, it took a while but I remember everything now."

"Great! Is there anything important that we need to know?" Piper asked

"I don't know yet. Either way, it's not the best idea to talk about this now, let's wait till we get inside this apartment."

Annabeth started to open the door when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Annabeth, are you alright?" Thalia asked

Well, as a matter of fact, Annabeth was not okay far from it in fact. That's because he was there in the lobby. That small boy that she fooled all those years ago, but he wasn't so small anymore, probably seventeen like she was. Goddamnit, if he recognized her then this mission would be doomed before it even began. Annabeth hurriedly went over her disguise again to make sure that he wouldn't recognize her. She straightened her hair, cut some of it off, and dyed parts of it light blue which was a traumatic experience since she had never done anything like that before, she transformed her entire wardrobe per Piper's request and left all, well almost all, of her hoodies behind and replaced them with crop tops like the white one she was wearing now, replacing her sweats with jeans, jean shorts, and leggings, and got some "tattoos", more like semi-permanent body art painted on her, per Thalia's request of random doodles and shit. She mulled over her appearance trying to see she still had some qualities that would make her noticeable. Holy shit, her eyes! Shit, out of all the things that she did to transform herself she forgot about her most recognizable feature, her stormy grey eyes. She rummaged around in her bag hoping to find a pair of color contacts but found nothing but a pair of glasses without lenses.

Desperately, she turned to Piper, "Do you have any color contacts Pipes?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I really need a pair right now. Can I use one?"

"Yeah sure, here," Piper said as she threw her a pair of blue contacts.

"These are perfect! Thanks, Pipes" Annabeth said as she put them in her eyes

"Annabeth wait! If you don't do that right then your eyes are going to really hurt!" Piper warned.

Screw that, Annabeth needed those contacts in and fast, that boy was about to leave. Annabeth jammed the contacts in her eyes and shoved her black glasses on and started towards the door. Her eyes stung like someone was poking little knives in them, it turns out Piper was right. She blinked rapidly, hoping that would make the stinging go away and opened the door. Suddenly Annabeth tripped and collided into someone else trying to get out the door and it turned out to be the one person she was trying to avoid. Percy motherfucking Jackson.


End file.
